


Sobre la pérdida, el luto y escribir

by Mariohn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confused Katsuki Yuuri, Endgame Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, Regected Victor Nikiforov, Writer Yuuri, angust, musician viktor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariohn/pseuds/Mariohn
Summary: Viktor se declara un día de marzo. Yuuri le rechazó.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sobre la pérdida, el luto y escribir

**Author's Note:**

> Declaración:  
Yuri!!! On ice pertenece a Mitsuro Kubo.  
Relaciones Homosexuales.  
Crush Homosexual.  
Sufrimiento, un poco au.  
Sólo Victuuri. Porque no puedo verlos a ellos con alguien más que no sean consigo mismos.
> 
> No, no dejé a medias ningún fanfic, ni en hiatus. Pero la idea nació de la nada y aunque quizá sea un poco occ, no pude evitar escribirla. Yuuri es un escritor y Viktor un músico.

Sucedió un día de marzo. Donde los cerezos en flor estaban en su apogeo y la gente se encontraba disfrutado del Hanami. Ellos habían hecho lo mismo; él nunca había estado en una festividad como aquella y Yuuri había salido de su casa sólo por acompañarle. A pesar de las pocas ganas de salir y sus pocas habilidades sociales lo había disfrutado enormemente. Era un espectáculo maravilloso, digno de una historia romántica que él había deseado escribir en cuanto volviera a su escritorio. Recordaba que uno de aquellos pétalos se había posado en el cabello de Viktor, y aquello había sido tan perfecto que Yuuri no había podido evitar quedarse embobado mirándolo. Había sido poesía pura. Seguramente y aunque se esforzara un montón, Yuuri jamás habría podido describir aquello que Viktor inspiraba.

Entonces, había pasado.

Yuuri no se lo había esperado.

Había estado tan habituado a su cercanía, a su alegría, a su amistad…

–**Lo siento** –murmuró, tan rápido que su cerebro no alcanzó a procesar lo que decía. La expresión de Viktor le recordó a aquella lúgubre, taciturna de cuando le conoció.

–**No. Está bien, Yuuri** –dijo él. Yuuri se preguntó ociosamente cómo alguien con una expresión así podía sonar tan firme. Tan seguro. Le provocó una sensación tan pesada en el estómago, que no pudo evitar sentir malestar de vuelta a casa.

Aquella noche, Viktor se fue sin decir adiós. Yuuri escribió un cuento corto sobre la confusión y el desamparo. Aquello tuvo un éxito que no se lo esperaba.

* * *

Los días pasaron. Por primera vez, desde que le conocía, Viktor no se comunicó con él. Leyó en una revista por internet que el músico haría otra gira alrededor del mundo. Una gira que ni siquiera había comentado con él, como siempre hacía. Revisó tres veces al día el celular, para volver a posar la mirada sobre aquel documento de Word vacío que no sabía como llenar. Porque parecía que su inspiración se había ido de él, completamente.

Yuuri escribió sobre la música, sobre aquella expresión taciturna de Viktor y sobre el frío. Terminó rompiendo su historia después de la segunda botella de saque. Porque no le hacía justicia al hombre que había trastornado su vida de la noche a la mañana. Y que había desaparecido sin siquiera avisarle.

No concilió el sueño después de eso.

* * *

Bajó de peso y sus ojeras fueron tan grandes que su familia se dio cuenta. Y comenzaron las preguntas. Para evitar explicaciones e interrupciones en el trabajo, arrendó un piso en la ciudad. Yuuri escribió sobre la independencia, sobre la soledad que no había podido llenar. Sobre la vida de Viktor sin él, sobre sus mensajes sin contestar.

Su editor preguntó por él, por los personajes y por la historia. Impresionado por los cambios que estaba haciendo con su vida. Y le preguntó si quería volver a escribir un libro diferente. Yuuri, buscando evadir aquel dolor estomacal que no se había ido de él después de que Viktor se fue, aceptó.

* * *

Ha consumido más sake en un mes que en el año entero. Pero lleva cinco capítulos sobre una historia lúgubre, triste y dramática. Y a su editor parece gustarle. También es un mes más sin los mensajes de él. De las visitas sorpresa. De sus sonrisas, de sus abrazos. De su compañía.

De su inspiración.

Yuuri escribe y bebe un poco más. Y comienza a preguntarse qué hizo mal como para merecer una distancia así. Que si alguna vez va a volver a verlo frente a frente. O va a volver a escucharlo tocar el violín otra vez. Si volverá a recibir mensajes, o fotografías. Escribe un capitulo más antes de que el alcohol y el sueño lo venzan.

Yuuri sueña con Viktor.

Y fue un sueño tan bueno, como para ponerse a llorar.

* * *

Decide dejar el sake un tiempo y en cambio, sale a la ciudad. Cena con su familia, llama a Phichit y se ponen al corriente. Yuuri omite cualquier conversación asociada a Viktor pero pregunta por él. Si su amigo se extraña, no lo comenta. Pero le cuenta que recién se había pronunciado al mundo hace unos días. Y no parecen ser fotos o mensajes alegres. Por primera vez decide consultar su Instagram por si mismo. Y pasa las siguientes dos horas mirando las fotografías que Viktor ha tomado de los dos.

Yuuri escribe sobre la sensación de extrañar a otra persona. Sobre la pérdida. Y es un capitulo tan lleno de emociones que su editor le pide que se tome un par de días.

* * *

Lentamente comienza a entender sobre el punto en el que todo se volvió al punto actual. La misma cantidad de días en las que el ruso parece haber decidido volver al mundo. Yuuri lo conoció por su amiga Yuko, en un concierto que re-transmitieron en televisión. Pero no le conoció en persona hasta que fue lo bastante famoso como para que su camino de escritor se topara con el de músico de Viktor. El ruso compuso y tocó la banda sonora de su drama. Un drama que Yuuri escribió pensando en él, de principio a fin. Y sus caminos siguieron cruzándose, debido a la amistad que formaron en el proceso. Había compañerismo. Había complicidad. Yuuri se sentía volar cada vez que lo escuchaba tocar. Escribía cada vez que aquello sucedía.

Yuuri ve todos los días una fotografía diferente en sus redes sociales. Con Makkachin, con sus padres. Con aquel hombre que parece estar para él a diario, a diferencia de él. Un nombre que había escuchado pero que nunca había prestado atención. Christophe Giacometti. Y aquel dolor en el estómago se vuelve aún más incómodo.

Yuuri escribe sobre los celos. Los infernales y horribles celos. Y entiende por primera vez lo que está sintiendo en aquel momento.

Pero no sirve de nada.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana más con una botella, la música de Viktor y el documento de Word. Ha escrito mil páginas sin darse cuenta. Su música aún es una inspiración para él, pero le da un sabor amargo cuando sus palabras expresan la pérdida que está sintiendo. Se sume en un estado de concentración tal que olvida comer durante cuatro días. Es su editor quien debe arrastrarlo al hospital, donde le colocan un suero y le recomiendan descansar. Su familia también llega, pero no resulta un gran consuelo para él. Prácticamente le obligan a volver a casa y a comer cada una de sus comidas, pero Yuuri sólo descansa un día. Y no se detiene hasta que el manuscrito está terminado.

Su editor llora, cuando lo lee. Pero le promete publicarlo. Y afirma que es prácticamente lo mejor que ha hecho al momento.

Yuuri no lo ve de esa forma.

* * *

Tarda tres días más en pensar en una dedicatoria que lo satisfaga. Tres días en los que le insiste a su familia que está bien, que necesita volver a su departamento.

Lo dejan, a regañadientes.

Escribe cien dedicatorias diferentes que terminan en el basurero antes de escribir la última. La mejor. Y aquello sólo lo logra cuando vuelve a su apartamento y mira aquella cuerda de violín que Viktor le obsequió.

Cuando termina, siente que puede volver a dormir.

Duerme quince horas seguidas, pero se siente decididamente mejor.

* * *

Pide permiso a su editor para enviar una copia del manuscrito a alguien más. Le cuesta una semana y media entera, pero cuando acepta no sabe cómo se lo tomará. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y la vida de él parece retomar un ritmo normal. Pero Yuuri siente que no va a avanzar si no lo hace. Si no le envía aquel libro que escribió para él. Pensando en él.

Tiene que tomar una copa de sake para darse valor, pero lo envía al final.

Sin más dedicatoria que un ‘_Escribí esto. Espero lo leas_’.

Él no responde. Pero Yuuri no esperaba respuesta.

* * *

Phichit le escribe una semana después para regañarlo por lo ocurrido en el hospital. Yuuri no le ofrece excusa alguna. En cambio, le pregunta por Viktor. Pero Phichit parece misterioso al respecto y sólo le da una respuesta vaga, por mucha insistencia suya.

Yuuri escribe sobre su recuperación. Sobre sus sentimientos.

* * *

Una semana se transforma en tres. Y Yuuri decide ampliar su círculo musical. También lleva tres capítulos de la continuación del libro que ya se encuentra en etapa final de publicación. Pero esta vez lleva un matiz un poco más alegre. Más esperanzado. Sube un poco de peso y su familia lo ve un poco mejor, por lo que deciden dejarlo en paz. Pero las calles de Hasetsu ya no cuentan la misma historia que antes. La playa, el onsen, el castillo comienza a perder color para él. Es como si su mundo comenzara a llenarse de grises.

Escribe sobre eso también.

* * *

Al final de la cuarta semana, Yuuri recibe un timbrazo que le despierta de encima de la mesa. Mira el reloj del computador y nota que son las cinco de la mañana. Está tentado a dejarlo estar, pero el timbre sigue sonando. Así que sin importarle el cómo se ve, va a abrir.

Yuuri se queda de piedra.

Envuelto en una bufanda de viaje, con una maleta y una expresión de cansancio absoluto está él. Viktor.

No el Viktor de sus sueños, ni el de redes sociales. El que parece ser feliz. Es el real. El que sólo Yuuri conoce.

Tiene un par de ojeras que rivalizan con las suyas y parece más delgado. Su mirada es desconcertante, no sabe cómo interpretarla. Han pasado meses sin hablarse, sin verse. No puede quitar la mano del pomo de la puerta por más que lo intenta, a pesar de que sus manos comienzan a hormiguear. Siente que debería decir algo, pero su boca se siente seca. Como si durante todo ese tiempo, hubiese vagado en un desierto buscando agua. Yuuri tose un poco, desviando la mirada un momento. Un segundo para notar que, por arte de magia, su mundo deja de ser gris.

Y no alcanza a apreciar aquellas nuevas tonalidades antes de que Viktor da dos zancadas hacia él y le besa, sin contemplaciones.

Por más que lo intentara, no habría sido posible el poner palabras a lo que siguió. Porque aquella sonata, aquel cuento mágico sólo podía ser apreciado por sus intérpretes.

Cada vez que Yuuri quería cerciorarse de que aquello era verdad, sólo tenía que tocarlo. Viktor le besaba en respuesta. Y un gesto tan simple como ese, le hizo sentir vivo de verdad.

Vivo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Un mes después, cuando la gira mundial de Viktor comenzó y después del exitoso lanzamiento del libro de Yuuri, decidieron vivir juntos en rusia y en japón. Yuuri escribió sobre la nueva etapa en su vida, sobre el amor, sobre recuperar lo perdido.

Y lo hizo mientras la nueva composición de Viktor era tocada por él en persona, y aquel costoso anillo de compromiso brillaba alegremente en su mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Si, Chris y Phichit son unos grandes mejores amigos. Y cuando esos dos se casen, por supuesto que serán los padrinos.


End file.
